


Quest

by SilverBlaze85



Series: Street Rat Recollections [34]
Category: Power Rangers S.P.D., Power Rangers Wild Force
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 08:16:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverBlaze85/pseuds/SilverBlaze85





	Quest

AN: Can you tell what’s different about this chapter? A cybercookie to whomever can guess!

* * *

Timeline: Badge  
Theme: Quest (number 25)

* * *

“Have you found anything yet?”

“A bit, not any of it promising. Who knew that Kat would seal the files this tightly?” 

“Doesn’t surprise me. After all, between her and Cruger, you know only what you are permitted to know, and nothing extra, with no chance of stumbling across something unauthorized.”

“Ah….just a bit more…oh, comeon! One password between me and the precious information I’ve been seeking…Grrrr.”

“Try ‘Sirius’.”

“Hey, it worked! How did you know?” 

“Part of the privilege of being the leader of our team….hey, no hitting!” 

“Whatever. Alright, let’s see what we got here.”

“What’s it say?”

“ ‘Danny Delgado, Black Bison Ranger for the Wildforce Team. Leader: Cole Evans, Red Lion. Befriended the Black Bison, Rhino and Armadillo as Wild Zords. Defeated Master Org in two thousand and one. Courted Kandall May, married in two thousand and three, one female child born late two thousand and three, named Elizabeth Monica. Accepted position at Space Patrol Delta in two thousand four, first as base florist, then as Morpher Designer.’ Oh no…”

“What’s wrong? What’s the rest say?”

“ ‘Passed away in November of two thousand eight. Buried at Turtle Grove Memorial Park, lot sixteen, per willed request. In October two thousand nine, Mrs. Kandall Delgado passed away, buried at Turtle Grove Memorial Park, lot seventeen, per willed request. Fate of Elizabeth Monica Delgado unknown until two thousand fifteen, when protected briefly by Base Commander Anubis ‘Doggie’ Cruger. He was unable to maintain connections with her. Convicted and sentenced in two thousand twenty five for theft, as well as Jack Landors, and was released to serve on Space Patrol Delta’s B-Squad. Accepted the Yellow Morpher, and has recently received the upgrade to SWAT Mode. For more on Ms. Elizabeth Monica Delgado, please refer to her file.’”

“No, don’t cry baby. Please.”

“You don’t get it, I was hoping that I’d be able to find him! I’d have a family, and a past!” 

“Hey, stop that. You _do_ have a family, right here. And who cares about the past, when it’s our future and our present that matters?”

“But I never got to say goodbye. I wanted to show you to him, and get his blessing, and be able to show him our kids one day. I wanted to ask him so much, and now I never will!”

“Sure you will. Come on, let’s go for a ride.”

* * *

“Hey there Daddy. Sorry for the sigh, it’s a little strange to be talking to marble instead of a human. Um, well, I’m a Power Ranger, just like I always told you I would be. This is Jack Landors, my…I mean, our…Red Ranger, and my fiancé. Trust me, you’d like him. I don’t know what else to say really…my memories of you are a little hazy. I found out a little about you, and got a hold of Uncle Max. He told me to tell you that he’ll keep an eye out for me. I’m not too worried, I have Jack for that.”

“Jeez, thanks.”

“Anyway, I’m glad I finally found out where you are. It’s not what I hoped for, but it’s better than it being a mystery.”

“We’d better be leaving soon, if we’re going to get back in time for our shift.”

“Alright. Bye Daddy. I’ll be back soon, and I’ll talk to you some more. And say hi to Mom for me, will you?”

“Go ahead, I’ll be along in just a second.” 

“Okay. Don’t take too long…I might get lonely!”

“Don’t worry, I’ll keep her protected. I might not have done a bang-up job the last sixteen years, but pretty soon we’ll have Grumm behind bars, and she’ll be my only focus. I promise you, she’ll be fine. She’s a strong girl. But I gotta go, or Cruger will have our hides for being late. Trust me, we’ll be back soon.”

* * *

“What are you thinking about?”

“You were right. Our past doesn’t matter much. Our present is a little scary, but I know we’ll get through it. But our future has me most curious. If the last twenty years are any indication, we’re in for one heck of a ride.” 

“Yeah, but it’ll be fun. I’ve got you, you’ve got me, and together, we can do anything.” 

“Love you.”

“Love you too.”


End file.
